Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 7$ and $y = 7$. $5$ $x$ $^2 + 9$ $y$ $ - 5$
Explanation: Substitute $7$ for ${x}$ and $7$ for ${y}$ $ = 5{(7)}^2 + 9{(7)} - 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(49) + 9{(7)} - 5 $ $ = 245 + 63 - 5 $ $ = 303$